


An American Tail

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Fluff, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-21
Updated: 2009-08-21
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam laughed softly because with the stars above them and nothing for miles around, he could look at his brother and see the beauty there, see the way the laughter threw off the pain of the day and showed the light that was within him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An American Tail

 

  
Dean stared up and smiled and Sam couldn’t help but watch him.  “It’s not this good in Stanford you know?”

 

 

Dean didn’t say anything and Sam could see how he’d stiffened at the mention of his former life, even four years later, but there was a lot of reasons for it and Sam just hoped tonight helped relieve some of that. 

 

 

“No matter how far we drove away from the school and the city, it was never the same.  There aren’t as many stars close to the city, and the ones that shine aren’t so bright.”

 

 

“Yeah?”  Dean asked softly, his hand twitched slightly and Sam watched as he brought it up to his stomach scratching lightly at the skin there before rubbing his thumb back and forth in a nervous gesture.

 

 

“Uh hu.  Jess never believed me about the constellations.  Tried to tell her about them the first few times I took her out like this, but she thought I was making them all up, or at least the stories behind it.  Sorta took the fun out of it so I stopped trying to go.”

 

 

Dean nodded, acting for the life of him that it didn’t mean anything, but Sam knew better.  He took a deep breath as he looked up into the heavens.  “I used to go out by myself sometimes though, and it’d wonder if maybe you were out there somewhere, doing the same thing.”

 

 

Dean’s lips turned up slightly.  “I let you watch that damn mouse movie too many times Sam.  Are you gonna turn into Fievel and start singing to me?”

 

 

Sam laughed softly because with the stars above them and nothing for miles around, he could look at his brother and see the beauty there, see the way the laughter threw off the pain of the day and showed the light that was within him.

 

 

He leaned up on one elbow and then leaned over Dean, raising one hand to Dean’s cheek.  His brother’s laughter died but there was something in his eyes, something like hope and Sam hated that he’d pushed this away for so long for something as stupid as normal.

 

 

“Maybe.  Or maybe, this time, I’ll just stay with you and not have to wonder where you are anymore.”

 

 

“Yeah Sammy?”

 

 

Sam leaned down, brushing his lips softly over his brothers.  “Yeah.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) prompt of SPN, Sam/Dean, stargazing


End file.
